Mira Gaffney
Mira Gaffney is Gus' ex-wife, as revealed in "There's Something About Mira". She is portrayed by Kerry Washington. Appearances There's Something About Mira In "There's Something About Mira", Shawn learns that Gus was secretly married back in college after being poorly tailed by a private investigator, who claims that Gus's wife hired him to track them down. Gus confesses that he met Mira while drunk at a party, and they were wed. After a few days, Gus called it off due to the fact that Mira changed and became very clingy. Now, he is afraid that Mira wants to get back together, but, as it turns out, it is quite the opposite. They arrive at her parents' winery to find that she is getting remarried and she and Gus need to finalize some of their divorce papers. When her fiance Jann England fails to show up to the practice wedding, or the real wedding, Gus is convinced that Jann doesn't actually exist and that Mira is trying to trick him into marrying her. When Shawn agrees with him and confronts Mira about it in the SBPD, she gets angry at him. All of a sudden, Jann appears, making Shawn and Gus look like complete fools. He and Gus confront Jann after witnessing him argue with a man on the golf course. Jann admits that he was in a relationship before meeting Mira and he had to end it before marrying her. That he used to be a bad guy, but Mira changed him. Shawn goes back to Mira's apartment to confront Jann about not being who he says he is, only to find that Jann has been killed. Gus and Mira head back to her parents' winery, where they are held in a vault at gun point by the murder (Mace). Shawn deduces, that Mace was the "relationship" Jann was in, that they were con men and meant to steal Mira's parent's wine collection. The wedding was a ruse to get her parents to close the winery in order for them to have the opportunity to steal the wine before being shipped. Mace was the private investigator that Mira hired to find them in the first place. He killed Jann when he wanted to stop the con because he truly did fall in love with Mira. Shawn, Juliet O'Hara, and Carlton Lassiter arrive just in time to find the murderer unconscious with Mira and Gus untied. When asked how they freed themselves, Shawn has a "vision" and claims that Mira and Gus managed to pull off an old party trick involving fire that they used college to create smoke and cause the sprinkler system to go off, which in turn, caused Mace to slip on the wet floors and knock himself unconscious. Mira, although disheveled, tries to say that that is not how it happened, but is quickly led away by her worried parents. Personality Mira is shown to be very excitable and flamboyant. She is often pushy - trying, and often succeeding, to get people to do things that they are normally uncomfortable with. Gallery TWMmia1.png TWMmia2.png TWMmia3.png Category:Characters Category:Romantic Partner of Main Character Category:Season Two Characters